


夏溺（十一）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十一）

　　第三年夏天，是夏勉和李笠在别墅的最后一个夏天。  
　　来别墅的三个学生是去年的“原班人马”，所以谭敏又来了。邱晓晨升高三，每周带着一沓作业过来，在许莘的看管下憋出一篇八百字作文。  
　　邱晓晨喜欢在一楼的玻璃门前，搬一个矮几子，面朝院中的葡萄架或坐或趴地冥思苦想。  
　　他语文不好的事被谭敏知道，谭敏主动请缨，说自己在高中时语文经常考第一，可以帮忙辅导邱晓晨。  
　　许莘让她试试，她就编出一套作文模板，言语比市面上的作文书更加风趣直接，倒真让邱晓晨从0分进步到了能拿辛苦分。  
　　邱晓晨着迷于这个Omega姐姐，分出精力和她混在一起，缠着夏勉的时间断崖式减半。而谭敏将视线转到邱晓晨身上，关注夏勉和李笠的时间也少了许多。  
　　夏勉和李笠一年比一年放肆，一年比一年纠缠得紧。现在就算李笠整日待在夏勉的房间，晚上还睡在里面不回去，旁人也见怪不怪。  
　　这一夏是多雨之夏，隔三差五打雷闪电，晴天成了稀有的日子。一旦放晴，整栋宅子里的人就会倾巢而出，争分夺秒地感受烈阳。  
　　  
　　“我们去游泳吧！”  
　　某个放晴的周末，邱晓晨提议道。  
　　谭敏附和他：“我也想游泳，夏天就是要游泳呀，可是老师家没有泳池，我们要去哪里才能游泳呢？”  
　　别墅原本有泳池，但这是为了给许莘安心创作才买下的，后来发展成在暑假招待学生的地方。她平时不住这，是和丈夫带着邱晓晨住在市中心，别墅里养个泳池不如种葡萄种花，还能空出位置摆下画架，让学生们在院子里写生。  
　　“我想想啊……”  
　　邱晓晨拿出手机给爸爸打电话，叽里咕噜撒完娇，从他那里要来司机和两辆车，接送他们去市中心的综合体育馆，那里有全市最大的泳池。  
　　“所有人都一起去啊，我看明天又要下雨了，抓紧机会，周一到周五我都没时间的！”邱晓晨急得直拍大腿。  
　　他作文有所提高，许莘一直想给他奖励，适当放松下学习节奏。看他找到丈夫安排好了，就支持他说：“好，你们一起去，那个体育馆是新建的，有三个不同的水池，应该挺好玩的。”  
　　邱晓晨说：“我让爸爸准备了两台车，让勉哥和那谁也一起去嘛。”  
　　他还不清楚李笠的名字究竟是哪两个字。第一次听时听成“丽丽”，还奇怪为什么男人要起这么女性化的名字。  
　　“你上去喊他们就行。”许莘说。  
　　“我喊不动。”邱晓晨有自知之明，“他们俩待一起就不挪步，还不让别人打扰，妈妈，你帮我去喊嘛。”  
　　“好好，我去喊。”许莘看了三个夏天，知道夏勉的性子，也觉得邱晓晨去叫是绝对叫不动的，就去厨房亲手倒了两杯冰茶，端去楼上叫夏勉。  
　　谭敏堆着笑跟上她：“老师，我和您一起去，我找学长有点事。”  
　　“来吧。”许莘对她很是喜欢，“那你端茶给他们，同龄人给的东西总是比长辈给的好吃一些。”  
　　谭敏笑得甜滋滋的：“那我抢您功劳啦。”  
　　许莘笑弯了眼，一路和她说笑，慢慢走到夏勉的房间。  
　　许莘敲门：“小勉，我想和你说说话，方便开门吗？”  
　　长时间在房间里共处，夏勉和李笠不一定每时每刻都腻在一起做爱。  
　　夏勉把窗边的休闲大藤椅搬到电脑前，他坐上去，再让李笠坐他怀里，环抱着李笠操作电脑，一低头就能和李笠接吻，想做了就舔着他的腺体，将手伸进衣服里抚摸，做什么都很方便。  
　　夏勉玩游戏时，李笠会窝在他怀里看。他不会玩也不爱玩，唯独看着夏勉玩时格外起劲。夏勉编程时他看不懂，就拿小的硬壳本子按在膝盖上勾勾画画，画累了看书，或者靠在夏勉身上睡觉。  
　　许莘敲门的瞬间，夏勉正在玩最新发售的动作游戏。直接从最高难度上手，夏勉玩得认真，李笠也看得全神贯注。  
　　“笃笃”声打破桃源乡，现实的气息灌了进来。夏勉松开键鼠，游戏角色当即死亡，跳出“game over”的字样。他将慌张的李笠单手抱起来，放到一边的普通座椅上，再将大藤椅高高抬起，轻轻放归原处，换回了电脑椅。  
　　做完这些，他脸不红气不喘，镇定自若地打开房门。  
　　“当当——是我哦，吓一跳吧。”谭敏站在前面，端着两杯冰茶露出笑容。  
　　夏勉错眼看到她身后的许莘，忍住没有皱眉头。  
　　“妈。”他唤一声，侧身放两人入内。  
　　李笠跟着站起来，叫声“许老师好”，再和谭敏打招呼。  
　　谭敏快速打量房间一圈，走到李笠身边将冰茶放在桌上，顺势凑近显示屏，指着上面的游戏界面说：“在玩游戏诶，原来晓晨说的是真的，学编程只是个幌子，你们是在房间里偷偷——”  
　　她顿住，后知后觉地看向许莘，捂着嘴懊恼道，“哎呀，我在说什么。老师，我其实是乱讲的……”  
　　许莘一脸了然：“小勉自己有分寸，他是学计算机的，学习之余适当玩一点没事。倒是李笠，你要克制一点，你最近的练习都是一次性画完好几天的，再一张张交给我，这样失去练习的意义了，你要反思一下。”  
　　李笠涨红脸，偷瞄一眼夏勉，点头说：“我知道了，老师。”  
　　许莘不是会凶人的性格，她马上放柔声音说：“今天大太阳，我上来是因为晓晨想和你们一起去市里游泳，他一周只有两天休息，小勉，一会他爸爸让人开车来接，你和李笠准备一下，跟他一起去吧？”  
　　许莘很少对夏勉提出要求。夏勉无法对母亲说“不”，就说：“好，去多久？”  
　　谭敏插话说：“决定在那住一夜了。因为是规模很大的综合体育馆，明天碰巧遇上音乐节，晓晨想去看。”  
　　夏勉说：“那我收拾一下，带上换洗衣物。”  
　　事情说定，年轻人要收拾东西，许莘先行离开房间。谭敏慢她一步，不忘把李笠一起叫走：“学长，我们一起回房间吧，你有泳衣吗？我带了，但你好像没带，而且你也没有防晒霜，我的借给你用吧，Omega要注重防晒哦。”  
　　李笠想起去年夏勉让他离谭敏远一点，就说：“我还有事，你先下楼吧。”  
　　谭敏笑得友善：“那我等你一起啊。”  
　　李笠没办法，见夏勉一直没说话，想到他可能并不需要自己多留一会，就和谭敏一起离开了。  
　　  
　　午后一点，邱晓晨父亲安排好的车如约而至。许莘的三个学生和两个儿子，一行五人分坐两台车。  
　　“谭敏姐姐和勉哥还有我，我们三个坐一起。”邱晓晨自然而然地做了安排。  
　　谭敏马上同意，另一个同学也没意见，夏勉不说话，李笠无法跟弟弟抢哥哥，就也说“好”。  
　　车程近两个小时，短暂分开一会，眨眼就过去了。  
　　邱晓晨三人的车开在前，李笠和同学的车开在后，他用眼睛追逐前面那辆车，可惜车窗不透，什么也看不到。  
　　谭敏也是Omega，夏勉会不会喜欢她的信息素？就像他莫名其妙地和李笠“开始”一样，他也可以和其他Omega“开始”，没有预兆，也不需要理由。  
　　李笠头疼地闭上眼睛，怎么眨眼都耗不尽这两个小时。  
　　体育馆的三个游泳池一个户外露天，两个在馆内。户外这个没有比赛用途，面积格外大，市民纷纷扎堆来玩，却没出现下饺子般的拥挤。  
　　邱晓晨事先将泳裤穿在里面，一入场就脱了衣服跳进水中撒欢。  
　　Alpha和Omega则要佩戴特殊的信息素屏蔽器，才能进入水池。Alpha是手环型的，Omega是颈圈，要押上身份证，再分别加300和700元的押金。  
　　李笠没去过公共游泳池，还是市立体育馆最正规的那一类，压根不知道这一套。他还要花钱在馆内的商店买泳衣，带的现金仅够零头。  
　　第一年搭出租车遭遇的窘迫让他学会带银行卡出门，00年代没有移动支付，泳衣可以刷卡，押金只收现金，他必须先跑到街边的ATM机取钱，这时候谭敏等人都已经办完手续进入泳池了。  
　　体育馆内的商品比外面的商店贵一倍，李笠肉疼地挑选泳衣，最终拿了一条一百多块的泳裤。前去付钱时，他发现夏勉居然在结账台旁的休息椅上坐着，身边放着一个包装袋。  
　　“您……您怎么在这？”  
　　夏勉看到他，进而看到他手里的泳裤：“我帮你买好了，泳裤放回去。”  
　　他买的泳衣是Omega男女通用的连体款，外面有一件半透明罩衫。布料越多价格越贵，这一套要将近四百。  
　　兼职到了第二年，李笠钱包又鼓了一点，赚了钱所以知道赚钱难。夏勉的钱也不是大风刮来的，能省的时候为什么要奢侈？  
　　李笠磕巴道：“泳裤就行了，这个没必要……我退了，再重新买好吗？”  
　　夏勉拨弄着腕上的手环型屏蔽器，望向他的胸口：“你身上到处是痕迹。我昨晚刚玩过你的乳头，红肿没消，你穿泳裤露给谁看？”  
　　公共场合，人来人往。夏勉的言语露骨而直接。李笠被他刺激得脑袋充血，想起遍布全身的痕迹，还有遭到过度亵玩后肿胀的双乳，迟钝地感到羞耻：“……那我结束以后，取了钱再还给您。”  
　　夏勉略显冷淡：“随你。”  
　　  
　　李笠抵押身份证和700块现金，拿到了颈圈型信息素屏蔽器。  
　　颈圈不是故意做成颈圈，而是基于安全角度的保守考虑。早年Omega在公共场所的强奸事故频发，全球范围内长期限制Omega进出开放性公共场所。屏蔽器的问世了这种打破僵局，但其形状和副作用，以及随之而来的伦理道德问题，阻碍了它在日常生活中的推广，仅用在泳池等公共场所和医疗用途。  
　　李笠戴好颈圈，穿上连体式泳衣，乍看上去很保守。但这种泳衣是紧身式，下身平角很短，从腿根开始全部裸露，反而凸现臀部起伏。上身罩衫半透，隐约露出腰线，松松垮垮地垂下肩膀，不时歪斜向一边，要李笠经常去扯。  
　　“勉哥！”  
　　夏勉穿着泳裤，健身塑造的好身材让他颇为扎眼。邱晓晨远远看到他，抱着游泳圈扑腾过来。  
　　谭敏跟在他身边，会游泳，所以慢他一步出发反而赶在他前面。  
　　“啊……”谭敏害羞地捂了捂眼睛，“学长穿得好谨慎，我是不是太暴露了。”  
　　她穿着比基尼泳衣，腰上围了一条同色系的轻纱，侧边开叉，随着池中水波飘荡，双腿若隐若现，十分性感。  
　　邱晓晨对谭敏的泳衣满意极了：“不会不会，夏天游泳就是要秀出来，你身材好所以可以穿这么好看的泳衣，他是男的，身上没料，想穿也穿不了比基尼。”  
　　谭敏笑着捶他一拳：“别这么说，听着色色的，你还是未成年高中生！”  
　　邱晓晨捧起水拍在脸上，认错道：“我错了姐姐。”  
　　他们的对话无聊透顶。夏勉绕开他们，从水池边缘跃进水中，这里水深一米五，他可以触地行走。  
　　回头看，李笠跑到了附近的楼爬架，踩着阶梯进入泳池。他向下降低重心，从背后看屁股就是翘起的，腿部肌肉绷紧，全身线条显露无疑。  
　　夏勉朝他游过去，搂着他的腰将他抱了下来。  
　　他背对水池，起初看不见是夏勉抱的他，呜哇叫着挣扎一下。看清是夏勉后，又用两手抱上去，贴着他的脖子发抖，喃喃道：“好冰……”  
　　夏勉抱着他游动：“游一会就不冰了。”  
　　李笠哆哆嗦嗦地活动四肢，果然很快就不冰了。  
　　夏勉放他一个人抓着边缘踩水，自己往两米五深的水域游去，想先泳两个来回。  
　　他潜入水下，正要越过深浅水之间的浮标，见谭敏不知道从哪里冒出来，对着他的脸吐出一串气泡。  
　　他浮上去，谭敏也冒出水面，撩一把湿透的长发，笑着说：“你要去深水游吗？我也想去，但我自由泳只能游五十米，你跟我一起，我游不动了扶我一把好不好？”  
　　“不行。”夏勉拒绝，“借过。”  
　　“诶，等一下。”谭敏抓住夏勉的手腕，靠过去，用自己湿滑的皮肤挨蹭着他，“我的意思很明显了吧，我总是和你搭讪，你却总是这么冷漠。我直说吧，我觉得你的信息素让人安心，性格可靠，学的又是我憧憬的专业，各方各面都挺喜欢你的。”  
　　她将颊边碎发挽到耳后，眼中天真褪去，换上深谙男女之事的老练与从容。  
　　“你和李笠做过吧。Beta感觉不出来，但我是Omega，他身上始终有你的味道，时浓时淡，有时全身上下都是，浓到我靠近他都会腿软。你们肯定做过不止一次，这个错不了。但我不介意你和别人做过，Alpha和Omega不就是这样吗？性激素契合，就可以收获快乐。别墅里所有人都夸过我的信息素，只有你没有。你可能不知道女性Omega和男性Omega的不同，你只要和我试一次，就会明白我有多适合你……”  
　　谭敏的自信源于Alpha与Omega之间的性吸引力。她被夏勉的信息素吸引，所以她相信夏勉也会被她吸引，她乐于享受本能带来的便利。  
　　对此，夏勉一眼就能看透。  
　　他深感厌烦，拉开谭敏的手，表现出不加掩饰的反感：“你搞错了。我是我妈和前夫的孩子，和她现任丈夫没有血缘关系。她能养着学生和别墅是靠她丈夫的钱。我亲生父亲欠着一堆烂账，还有暴力倾向，你确定你喜欢我？你钓男人要先看准了，邱晓晨才是你的目标对象。”  
　　平时总是冷静淡然的夏勉，礼貌稳重，有距离感，无限接近于一个成熟男性。谭敏没见过他一脸阴鸷的样子，用词难听，显露出对父母的不尊重。  
　　谭敏的脸色略微吓白，有些生气：“你拒绝我可以，不用吓唬我。你情我愿的事达不成共识，作罢就行了，但是我知道你和李笠的事，你最好对我客气点。”  
　　夏勉满不在乎：“你可以说出去试试。我和李笠偷着来是因为我喜欢，被人发现只是会少一份乐趣。而你无凭无据地说你老师的儿子和学生有关系，她会怎么看你？”


End file.
